The rise of Daeslender
The rise of Daeslender was a movie series directed by Daeslender. It was filmed in the server Beach freebuild. Currently there are 2 episodes that have aired but episode 3 was in production but it was cancelled for now. Story Brettman239 and RealRoland want to bring an old dead guy back from the dead but what they bring to life is far from a normal guy. Daes (the guy who was revived) goes on a massive massacre through the map of beach4 destroying many monuments. Roland tried to fight him but he disappeared during the fight. Brett, David and Peace start trying to revive beach4. Meanwhile Roland finds himself in an wasteland. In that wasteland he sees Daes and tries to kill him. Wolf sees this and comes to aid. The battle ends in a stalemate but Daes decides to create a giant supernova to blow up the entire solar system. Wolf,Roland,Brett,Peace,David,Kinoma and Kiloo then hide in a bunker. Almost a year later everyone in the bunker is going insane Peace tries to kill everyone and kiloo shoots himself Wolf also died for unknown causes people think that he was the scavenger who went outside alot and got himself killed. Altough a new character called Põhjakonn appears. Daes died during the supernova but he is awakened by a cult. Daes tries to kill them again they have a fight with Roland. Roland is losing but Põhjakonn blows Dae up with a rocket lawn-chair. The sorta "cancellation" Currently only 2 episodes have aired and not many people what was going to happen next It is said that the series was cancelled when Dae and alot of the other staff became busy with their 9 month imprisonment which is also known as school. Altough there have been talks about bringing the series back but they havent gone far. Alot of the maps where the movie were filmed have been lost due to the fall of beach, but 1 map that was for the 3rd episode still remains and its called movie3firstday Comeback Altough in early april 2017 the movie series came back with the real 3rd episode "The rise of Daeslender 3" it scrapped the idea of origins and instead was the episode where Daeslender died. There has been a idea to make a fourth "after story" but it is not confirmed to be made. Trivia and goofs * In the second episode Wolf talks to kiloo rly openly. Wolf later said that, that scene is rly unrealistic as Wolf hates kiloo * Wolf came in to the server 30 seconds after the 1st episode was finished. * Kiloo was only put in the movie cuz he wouldnt shut up. Wolf now says whoever does that again with his movie series gets shot. * Kiloo could be seen in ep 2s first scene in the backround * Wolf actually made the base script for the 3rd ep Dae later edited it. * The reason why Wolf was killed off was because Wolf changed his skin and did not have it anywhere. * The 3rd episode was the first ep to have real voices but it was only in the radio. * Põhjakonn (North Frog) or (North Dragon) is a Estonian legend Wolf chose that name because he was looking for the Põhjakonn 1959 movie while Dae was asking what to do with the skin. * Peace was killed because he betrayed everyone in game. * The radio voice is the voice of mrcrabman Episode guide * EP 1 The Rise of Daeslender. * EP 2 Daeslender's Final Showdown. *EP 3 Daeslender's Origins (cancelled) *The rise of Daeslender 3 Category:Movies